Hidden Desire's Revealed - Kisaita
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi and Kisame discover feelings they didn't know existed. Smut one shot! Hard Yaoi


Hidden Desire's Revealed

Itachi's POV

I walked into the room I shared with my partner in Akatsuki. Kisame was already sitting on his bed waiting for his turn to shower. We had an unspoken rule about things. I always showered first, I always took the first watch in our paranoia watches and no matter whom you are, DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DANGO!

All of that aside, it made for a great partnership. I stripped off my cloak and tossed it onto my bed. I removed my shirt and kicked off my pants, leaving on my boxers until I was in the bathroom. I set the water to pure hot and removed my boxers; quickly stepping into the spray. Immediately I felt the tension begin to melt away, after about five minutes of just letting the water run over me.

I washed fairly quickly not wanting to use up all of the hot water. I may be an asshole, but I do have a little respect for my partner, maybe because he has respect for me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. Kisame had taken off his cloak and was now stripping to his boxers.

We caught each other's gaze for a moment as our eyes traveled over the other's physiques. Neither giving any sign as to what the other was thinking. I was simply thinking that my partner looked like a god. Although I would never admit that in my life. I watched as Kisame walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I lay on my bed and listened to the water run.

Kisame's POV

I stepped into the shower and let the water run over me for a couple minutes. I don't know when I have ever been so tired. This mission had taken a lot out of me and only the knowledge that Itachi was taken the first watch was comforting to me. I wanted to hurry with my shower and get some much needed sleep. I quickly washed and then dried off and entered our room.

Itachi was already in his boxers lounging on his bed. I quickly dropped the towel and slipped on a pair of boxers, pausing for a moment to see if my partner was watching. I only caught a glimpse of Itachi's eyes eyeing my manhood, but I caught it none the less. Itachi had been checking me out. Why exactly? I'm not sure, but it made me want to smile and blush like mad. But in order to keep from being killed I simply withheld it and simply turned away.

I crawled beneath the blankets and turned out the light. That's when I allowed the blush to creep up on me. I had been watching Itachi for a while now. Not outright staring, but just a look every now and then. Something small so as not to draw his attention too much.

Now don't get me wrong, Itachi is dumb by no means and I'm sure that he has noticed. But what I wanted to know was did he ever look at me? Low and behold I had seen him do it tonight. Now I knew that he at least showed some signs of being human. With that knowledge I allowed myself a little victory and drifted off to sleep.

Itachi's POV

I glanced at Kisame as he crawled into bed and turned out the light. Once the room was dark I began lecturing myself about discretion. Kisame had caught me eyeing him. That wasn't good. 'Real stealthy Itachi' I berated myself. With any luck Kisame would just brush it off as nothing more than coincidence.

I had noticed a couple of months ago that Kisame would cast glances my way every now and again. At first I wasn't sure why. But as time went on I noticed him watch me in every situation. While I was eating or dressing, in battle, even daring a longer look while I was reading. At first I believed him to be studying me for professional purposes. Now I believe it could be more than that.

I allowed all the times that I had noticed him watching me, to run through my mind, looking for a perfectly good explanation. To my disdain I couldn't find one. The only logical reason was that he was A) curious B) into me. The first confused me and the second would have made me laugh if I had remembered how.

I had never been baffled before by something so insignificant, that it was actually giving me a headache. "Damn stupid shark! Now I was over thinking things. This was pretty much why I didn't waste my time on the unimportant things in life. They weren't worth the mind power put into it. Then why was I so bothered by the fact that I didn't know the answer? Kami!

Kisame's POV

I awoke to the sound of Itachi's voice coaxing me from sleep. Telling me it was my turn to take the next watch. I sat up and put my back to the wall as I could just make out the outline of Itachi getting settled into bed. Thoughts of my partner began entering my sleep clouded mind and I found I wasn't as tired as I had been.

Itachi and I have been partners for three years and not once had I ever felt any attachment to him. I had actually detested the weasel in the beginning. But as time went on I found myself intrigued by his personality or the lack there of. On the battlefield this guy scared the crap out of me! Leader-sama had warned me about him, but nothing could prepare me for the first time he used his Mongekyou Sharingan. I watched in horror, surprise, and awe as he tortured his victims.

You can only imagine how our partnership works so smoothly. It's because I don't get in his way and what he says goes. It would be laughable to anyone else to see a 6'7 blue, very muscular shark with razor sharp teeth to take orders from a 5'5 teenager who has a small, but semi built physique and very small hands for such a killer.

But then no one else has had to watch that 5'5 teenager whip out his Sharingan and make even the biggest and toughest ninja scream, cry, beg, and whimper. So joke all you'd like but I don't ever want to become one of his victims. But then maybe this is the reason he fascinates me so. He's a beautiful angelic sadistic killer. To me he is perfect.

Itachi's POV

Morning came as the sun so unkindly reminded me. I stretched and pushed back the covers. I glanced over at Kisame for the briefest of seconds only to see him reading some book or other and if I knew my partner he'd been reading way before the wee hours of dawn. Shaking my head at the prospect of reading in the dark, I dressed and left the room in search of breakfast.

On arrival I found Sasori and Deidara battling it out weather art was fleeting or eternal. The never ending battle between them would make anyone wonder how they had been able to become lovers. I made my eggs and rice without a word to the two arguing artists. Although the nagging thought of telling them to shut up was picking at my brain.

Kisame entered the kitchen a moment later and rolled his eyes as he made his own breakfast. I would have smiled at the knowledge that Kisame was just as annoyed as I was, had I been in the right mood. After a while, noticing how tense they were making us, they decided to put their argument on hold. This was good because it was already bad enough that we had to hear them every night while they had sex.

The least they could do was to give us a break from their arguing. Thank Kami, it was quiet at last. Well until Kakuzu and Hidan came in that is. Partners who hated each other with a passion, but found they liked each other enough for sex, but thank the gods they weren't as bad as Sasori and Deidara.

Kisame's POV

I could see the annoyance in Itachi's eyes at the artists constant bickering. He always knew how to keep his face stoic as ever, but recently I had been able to pick up on certain things in his eyes from time to time. Nothing big, just a hint of what Itachi was feeling every once in a while. I could see the way he looked at me a minute ago and I knew that he and I were feeling the same way. Annoyed!

That revelation sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't resist the sudden shudder and had drawn Itachi's attention to it. He gave me a puzzled look as I shrugged and sat down to eat my breakfast. He shook his head and joined me at the table.

We both seemed to finish at the same time and we cleaned our dishes and exited the kitchen. Itachi looked at me moment before motioning up to our room. I nodded that I would follow and we headed up the stairs.

Once we were in the room Itachi closed the door and locked it, then turned towards me. He walked to his bed and sat down then motioned for me to sit across from him. I began to panic. I couldn't breathe. What was it that he wanted? What was he going to say? I sat down and looked at him questioningly. He sat and stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

Itachi's POV

I sat on my bed looking into Kisame's eyes looking for any sign that he was feeling any kind of emotion for me. I had to know. But I wasn't sure why. What if he did? Then what? Would I maybe feel something too?

"Kisame?" He looked on the verge of fainting as I said his name.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are your feelings for me? Why do you keep watching me all the time?"

"I'm not sure, Itachi. I just can't seem to take my eyes off of you lately."

"I see." Kisame began to study his hands unable to meet my gaze for the moment.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Itachi." Kisame mumbled as a look of sadness entered his expression.

I couldn't take that look and felt a need to do something. I stood up and stepped in front of Kisame. I put my hand under his chin and raised his head to look at me. His eyes were wide in fear and worry. I knew I'd probably regret this move, but I had to do something. So I leaned down and placed a light kiss on my partner's lips. He tensed and began to pull back until I placed a hand at the back of his head. I pulled him closer into the kiss and held him there. That's when I felt him kiss back.

Kisame's POV

My mind was reeling as I felt Itachi's hand on the back of my head, pressing my lips more firmly to his. I couldn't help but move against his lips as my heart pounded in my chest. I pressed my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. Never in my wildest fantasies did I ever think he would permit it.

But as I pressed a little firmer I could feel his mouth begin to open and allow me access. I slipped my tongue inside and rubbed our tongue's together as I began to explore the depths of my partner's cavern. Never could I imagine that kissing Itachi would feel this good. A heat began to radiate between us as I explored every crevice of Itachi's hot, wet mouth.

I wrapped my hands around his sides and kneaded the flesh gently. He exhaled sharply and a moan could be heard as the kiss was broken. I pulled back a little to get a look at my partner. His eyes were closed as he panted softly. He lowered his head and our lips found each other again.

I continued to run my hands over his hips and his waist as we deepened the kiss again. Another moan escaped his lips as he crawled into my lap. His legs straddled my own as he wove his hands into my hair. I pressed him against me and I could feel him rock his hips into mine as he ground our erections together. Sensations exploded all around us as we continued to press into each other.

Itachi's POV

As I sat on top of Kisame and we kept grinding into one another I realized that I had never felt so good before. I had never let anyone get this close to me before, and never would there be another who could get this close. No one but Kisame. Why is that? Because I trust Kisame. I need Kisame and as shocking as this is I LOVE KISAME!

As the realization hit me I could feel a desperate need to get closer spread throughout me. I leaned back and pulled Kisame's shirt off. I could see the question in his eyes. I ignored it and removed my own shirt. Kisame's hands found my skin immediately, making me shiver at his touch.

I had never felt so alive and I couldn't wait to see what would happen when we actually made love. Yes, made love, because calling it anything else would make it seem dirty and as long as it was with Kisame, it couldn't possibly be. Sensing the need in my own partner as well I stood up and undid Kisame's pants and he returned the favor.

As soon as we were both naked, Kisame pulled me on top of him onto the bed. We connected in an urgent kiss as he rolled us over to switch our positions. Never in my life would I have ever consented to being uke, but with Kisame, it just felt right. Maybe because of the size difference I guess.

Kisame's POV

I had never thought I would get to kiss my partner let alone make love to him. I had to pinch myself mentally to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream. But as I lay on top of him, I could tell this was definitely real. I broke contact long enough to reach for a bottle of lube in my nightstand drawer. (The reason for its existence is irrelevant)

I lubed up three fingers and placed them at Itachi's entrance, waiting for permission and receiving a nod, I slipped in the first one. Itachi gasped in pain as I slipped it in. I began apologizing and telling him to relax as I prepared to insert the second. He nodded and I proceeded. This time he only winced as I scissored the digits to loosen him a bit. I brushed his sweet spot a few times to keep his mind off of the pain and quickly inserted the third.

He moaned loudly and began to rock his hips down trying to get me deeper into him. I pulled out my fingers all at once getting a sound like a groan of disappointment from Itachi. I quickly lubricated my hardened member and placed it at Itachi's entrance.

He braced himself and nodded. I slid in slowly at first to allow Itachi a chance to get used to the intrusion. He gasped and began to fidget. I quickly pushed in all the way and stilled. Once he was used to me I began thrusting at a steady pace finding a rhythm.

Itachi's POV

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that Kisame's fingers could feel that good and now that his member was inside of me I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. I know that sounds corny but sex with Kisame was downright amazing!

I locked my hands behind Kisame's neck as a particularly hard thrust made me moan loudly. I quickly kissed his lips as another moan tore from my throat. Now I know why Deidara makes so much noise. I probably wouldn't be as annoyed with him anymore for it. But only slightly. I wrapped my legs tighter around Kisame's waist to meet his thrusts. I could feel my abdomen becoming hotter and tighter by the second.

It also seemed that Kisame was getting closer too. He thrusted desperately into me, hitting my sweet spot about every other time, even still it felt amazing. I would definitely be sore tomorrow, but who cares. This was a huge stepping stone in mine and Kisame's partnership.

I felt the coil in my abdomen burst causing me to see stars as I cried out Kisame's name, exploding onto both of our stomachs. As if that was the cue, Kisame came hard, erupting inside of me and calling my name as he did so. That to me, was the best thing I had ever heard in my life and I knew it wouldn't be the last time.

Kisame's POV

I pulled out of Itachi and dropped onto the bed beside him panting and gasping for air. I picked him up and moved him on top of me. Sweat laced our bodies as we continued to gasp and pant. I kissed Itachi's cheek and held him close to me.

He looked up and for the first time ever that we have been partners he smiled at me. Not smirked like he was so good at doing. But actually smiled a genuine smile at me. And as if that wasn't enough to throw my senses out of whack even further, He said, "I love you, Kisame."

As I pushed passed the shock of hearing those words, I replied "I love you too Itachi." I leaned down and kissed him gently as we allowed ourselves to both tumble into sleep.


End file.
